Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers, commonly use a lens module in conjunction with an image sensor to capture images. Many imaging systems employ various control and/or autofocus methods and various signal processing techniques to improve image quality by adjusting the position of the lens relative to the image sensor.
Position control and/or autofocus systems generally operate in conjunction with an actuator to move the lens to an optimal or otherwise desired position to increase the image quality. Many electronic devices utilize low-noise linear motion, such as linear actuators, to facilitate autofocus and/or to position the lens. Due to the mechanical properties of the linear actuator, however, the settling time of the actuator may be greater than desired due to the voltage that is induced (induced electromotive force (EMF)) by the actuator.